


It's Gonna Be Okay, Hawke:

by airwolflover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Hawke Love Saga: [5]
Category: Airwolf
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Cabin Fic, Cabins, Comfort, Consensual, Crying, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Injuries, Napping, Nightmares, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Romance, Running, Showers, Sleeping/Napping, Sobbing, Tears, Torture, Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/airwolflover100781
Summary: *Summary: Caitlin & Hawke were captured & tortured, But managed to escape thanks to Hawke's quick thinking, & now they are on the run from their captors, as they wait for Dominic to come with Airwolf, & Archangel to help rescue them, Will String die ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*





	It's Gonna Be Okay, Hawke:

*Summary: Caitlin & Hawke were captured & tortured, But managed to escape thanks to Hawke's quick thinking, & now they are on the run from their captors, as they wait for Dominic to come with Airwolf, & Archangel to help rescue them, Will String die ?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!*

 

Caitlin O'Shannessy wasn't sure how long she & her lover, & teammate, Stringfellow Hawke have been running through the woods, But she knew that he was getting tired, & was hurting from the torture that he received, courtesy of their captors. She spotted an isolated cabin along a path, that they had been traveling on, "Hawke, Look, Shelter !", she exclaimed with relief, & happiness. "Let's...go", He panted out, & they went straight into the modest little wooden cabin.

 

When they got in there, They took inventory, & found that they have limited supplies, due to the change of season, & they at least found clean clothes, & they weren't picky or complaining, so the redhead said, as she ushering him into the bathroom, "Come on, Baby, Let's get those wounds clean, & treated, then we can relax, til Dominic gets here with **_Airwolf_** ". He nodded, & went willingly, cause the ace pilot was too tired to argue, & they headed into the bathroom, so they can wash up properly.

 

"He must be tired, If he is not arguing with me", Caitlin thought to herself, as she sets the shower up, & they washed up, Hawke did what he could, & let his lover take over, & she made sure she was not hurting him, as she washed over the bruises, cuts, & scrapes. "Babe, I was thinking of Grilled Cheese Sandwiches, & some soup, How does that sound ?", He smiled, & said, "Sounds great, Cait, I could actually eat", Caitlin took that as a very good sign, cause she knew that he knew he has to keep his strength up, til help comes.

 

Caitlin quickly treated Hawke's injuries, & they got dressed in the little clothes, that was provided, & Caitlin had found, She made up the meal, & they made small talk, as they ate, & also plans for their future. They were excited, about being married, & having a family to spoil. "I think we should get some rest, So we are ready for Archangel, & Dom, Hon", Hawke replied, as he leads them to the mini bedroom, so they could get some shuteye, & be refreshed, so they can leave, & go home. They fell asleep, but the handsome recluse couldn't seem to rest without any problems, as he was having a nightmare.

 

Caitlin heard him tossing & turning in his sleep, she woke him gently, & he woke up in a fright, & had tears in his eyes, She held him to comfort him, & reassure herself, that he is okay. "Baby, It's okay, It's okay, It was only a bad dream, You **_are_** safe, alive,  & with me, okay ?", Hawke nodded, as he was trying to compose himself. She continued her literary of words, "It's gonna be okay, Hawke, We are gonna go home, You are gonna recover from this hellish experience, & then we are gonna take **_The Lady_** , & shove a cooper head up their asses, as payback for messing with us", Hawke smiled for the first time, since all of this happened.

 

"I love you, Caitlin, I am so blessed to have you in my life everyday, til we leave this planet", Caitlin smiled, & kissed him on the lips, & said, "I love you too, String, I always have & I always will", They slowly made out for awhile, & then she said, as she gently brought him closer to her, "Come on, Let's get some sleep, okay ?", He nodded, & put his head on her shoulder, & his arms around her waist, she tighten the embrace in a comforting way, & they both fell back to sleep in no time at all, This time, Hawke had no nightmares, as long as Caitlin is by his side, & holding him.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
